Passion
by Scarlet Armor
Summary: Hanamiya Makoto, the basketball player who is famous to be agressive and sly , he used to cheat in every match and enjoyed seeing other players suffer. but one day a girl appears in his life to change it forever .. who is that girl who made Hanamiya change ? how did a girl manage to steal the heart of someone like Hanamiya .. read to know.


Hanako is a 17 years old high school student, she newly joined Kirisaki Daichi highschool but she managed to fit in quickly , she is smart and beautiful, not so famous but she was loved by many, she has long black hair and blue eyes, she is a basketball fan and always liked to attend every possible basketball match until one day ..she was watching her first Kirisaki's match and she didn't like what she saw ...

After the match , she went to the players changing room, she stood and rested her back to the wall beside her crossing her arms and waiting in front of the door taping her left arm with one finger impatiently and after a while the players opened the door and made their way out... Hanamiya was the last to leave the changing room. He closed the door behind him with the normal wide evil grin married to his face ..

She watched everyone leaving the room as her eyes were looking for a certain face that she wanted to smash brutally, her search stopped as Hanamiya got out which made her step forward getting closer to him with an angry expression covering her face "YOU!" She said angrily pointing at him and making all the players flinch as the girl approached their captain angrily. They were all dumbfounded... Unlike their captain who looked quite unamused "what?" she hesitated for a while as it's her first time to scold someone, she wasn't the type of people who would start up a fight but this time she was really angry, she narrowed her eyes and started yelling "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO OUT THERE?!" She turned around to face the other players "ALL OF OF YOU!" Then she turned around to Hanamiya again "THAT GAME WAS THE WORST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN" he raised an eyebrow then looked down "..." He stayed silent till she finished talking... He was suddenly shaking...

She looked at him and stepped back "w-wha-.."

He slowly burst out laughing "if u don't like it then don't watch it~" he stuck out his tongue at her teasingly. her eyes disappeared as she grabbed her skirt tightly "how can you be satisfied with winning by using such cheesy way..." he stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow "... What do you want me to do...? I'm enjoying myself... And winning... Everything I need AND want... Why should I care about the means...after all, I enjoy seeing the players suffer more than enjoying winning" He shrugged and walked past her

She recalled a voice from the past _"It's all about hard work and having fun Hanako~"_ She then grabbed him by his shoulder making him stop in his tracks and look at her over his shoulder "...what is it now...? I don't have all day..." He said glaring at her with an evil smirk

"People like you..." She said walking to stop in front of him not moving her hand from his shoulder

"people like you shouldn't play this game, you're just a shame" she looked up to him with eyes full of tears and raised her hand to slap him on his cheek with all her almighty but his eyes flashed as he held her hand before she could slap him "... I get that a lot... You know... I'm used to it..." He pulled her close and looked her right in the eye "I challenge you to change me... If that's what you want..." he said smiling slyly as his teammates gasped in astonishment

"Let go of my hand" she looked at him in anger and little bit of fear which he enjoyed a lot so he held her closer wrapping his left arm around her waist while his right hand is still holding hers "you made a huge mistake by coming here alone in front of the players changing room.. male players changing room.. people might think that you are pervert and they won't blame me for whatever I do to you, after all .. you are one fine beautiful girl indeed" the other players giggled evilly as Hanamiya pinned her to the wall still holding her hand and wrapping his arm around her, their faces were too close that their noses almost touched "tell me brave girl, what do I have in mind to do with you?" he whispered threateningly to her "let go of me.." she gathered her strength to say those scared words. She was shaking as his face is getting closer and his lips are aiming for hers "so miss beautiful, do you want to be our manager and change this attitude of mine ?" he was getting closer and closer that she could feel his breath on her lips "please…." She begged and closed her tearful eyes in fear before their lips could meet making him stop in the last moment and step back laughing for seconds before his laugh turns into a deadly scary serious expression "don't say words which costs too much for you to afford" he enjoyed looking at her in such condition, scared, humiliated, and weak but his eyes widened in shock as he saw her trying to regain her confident and stand up determinedly "I will be your manager" She wiped her tears with her sleeve, he was stunned and surprised. _what the hell is wrong with this girl_ he thought to himself but soon he shrugged "alright then... Boys! From here on out missy here will be our manager... Till she quits of course... How about it?!" he smirked at her challengingly

"I will make you regret this smirk of yours" she grabbed her hand rubbing it because the pain his grip caused her

"Well then... Your duties start now... Lay out a training regimen and hand it in to me tomorrow..." *he waved at her and started walking

She nodded while he was walking away then she fell down on her knees grabbing her chest as her heart is beating furiously "I can't believe what I have just did"

All teammates started following their captain except for one who leaned down and offer his hand "by the way... What's your name manager-chan?" She grabbed his hand and looked at him "Hanako..." He cracked a bubble with his gum and pulled her up "nice to meet you... I'm Kazuya..." he smiled at her "you know... It won't be easy... but best of luck"

"thank you" She watched kazuya walking away and waving at her then she sighed ..."what did I just got myself into?"

The next day ~

Hanako was in the school, she waited for the class bell to ring then she rushed down to the school's basketball lobby, when she reached it she leaned down grabbing her knees and panting heavily then she looked up to the players "good morning everyone, sorry for being late"

Hanamiya looked at her in amusement "so much for your first day manager-chan~" he said teasingly with his usual smirk

She growled then sighed thinking to herself that it's useless to explain to him "the classes were late and I...never mind, here, I prepared your training schedule" she handed him a piece of paper

He took it and looked at it slightly troubled "Is that it...? One paper...? Wow..."

"It's just for this week until i prepare the main one, we need to work on some basics and i need to study your playing level" she said as a sweat drop is sliding down her forehead

He narrowed his eyes and pointed at a secluded area on the benches "...sit there... And don't walk about much..."

"What?! You should listen to me I'm your manager" she said furiously

He grunted "and I'm the coach AND captain... I have more privileges..." He turned around and looked at the paper "Boys! Miss manager says we have to start off with 6 laps or running around the school yard then 50 push-ups and after them 50 sit-ups... What do you think?!" The players started grunting and growling. They clearly didn't like the new regimen which made her more nervous but she took a deep breath and started explaining "the only technique that you have been using all this time is cheating, it's not even a technique and logically we can't develop a new strategy based on it, I need to see all your weaknesses and strengths so that I can come up with the best strategy for this team, and I can do all that by those trainings ..just give me one week, only one and I will make sure your next regimen will empress you" she said smiling but they all glared at her the started leaving the hall lazily. She left an awful impression and they already wanted her to quit the team. Hanamiya turned around and gave her a victory smirk before running out the hall..

 _"Dad ..I want to be an amazing basketball player just like you"_ she remembered words from the past then she grabbed a basketball and kept staring at it "I'm not giving up on you.."

"I'm not giving up on you!" She screamed "I'm not leaving this place until you start your training" they looked at her and started mocking

"seriously? I'm gonna cry.." a player said laughing

"omg she is not giving up on us, I feel loved " another player mocked

"aww isn't miss Barbie so sweet, you should quit managing and plan to make world peace" a third player added

She was about to cry until she heard Hanamiya "stop it bad boys, miss princess here is going to cry, she should have not involve herself with boys playing such aggressive game and went home to play dress up games" this made her hold herself and rethink for seconds before she decide ..

"get down and give me 50 push up, all of you" she said in an order tone

"huh ? do you really expect us to obey you? You're dreaming" a player laughed

"I do in a matter of fact, maybe it's about time to tell you my full name Tachibana Hanako, the one and only daughter of Tachibana Sakurai" she said confidently while everyone's eyes widened in surprise 

"Tachibana Sakurai.. the famous basketball player that was handle up to 5 people by himself and score ? the one who didn't let anyone score in his basket ?" Kazyua asked

"of course you have the choice not to believe me but …. " she threw the basketball from the side of the middle line high that it entered the basket "do you want me to say I Told You So when you check the school records after I quit being your manager without telling you his secret for being such an amazing player ?" she turned around to face him with the most confident expression his face could make

Everyone looked down then went to the center of the hall waiting for her order while Hanamiya grinned in excitement _as I thought, this girl is something .. this is going to be fun_

an hour later~

All players were Laying down on the floor exhausted and panting heavily... Although their captain was standing but panting heavily like the rest of them and she was passing by all of them giving them water and towels until she reached the captain and handled him the bottle "that wasn't too hard, was it?" She giggled

He narrowed his eyes and glared at her "... Keep it up like this and you'll get hated before you leave..."

"It's fine with me, hate me as much as you want but you will be thankful when you start enjoying the game" she smiled throwing the towel at him

He grabbed the towel and growled at her "I already AM enjoying..."

"Huh? You are ?" She asked curiously not expecting him to be enjoying so fast

Kazuya interrupted "of course he does! He's the most sadistic bad boy you can ever find"

"Hahaha" she laughed innocently "well I guess that will change soon" grabbed the whistle that was hanging from her neck then blew in it "that was all for today people thanks a lot"

They all made unpleased grunts as they headed to the showers... "by the way captain I will be waiting you here I need to ask you few things and discuss some matters" she smiled cheerfully

"Tsk, alright!" he replied unhappily without bothering to look back at her

An hour later Hanamiya came back to the hall "oh manager you're still waiting" he said carelessly "of course, I told you I will be waiting" she replied comfortably "yea whatever, what did you want to talk about?" he asked "well, it's already 5 pm and we haven't eaten yet, let's talk while taking a bite" she grabbed her bag getting ready to leave "oh boy.." he signed in annoyance but agreed unhappily

at the restaurant, they were sitting and discussing the team matters .. well… she was discussing but he was replying with yes or no or I don't know, he was forced to come and he didn't like it

"I'm being serious here, try to think with me you are the captain" she complained

"do whatever you want, you said you are going to change and especially me .. it's better be for the best or I will kill you, and I told you before I don't care about winning…but for now these topics are boring I don't want to talk about them" he sipped some of his juice

"oh really, then what topic don't you find boring mister captain ?" she asked angrily

"I don't know" he smirked "how about, why are you here talking to me about bullshit when it's the 8th anniversary of your father's death?"

She started shaking and said quietly "He didn't die.."

An expression of enjoyment appeared on his face as he put his juice on the table and looked at her directly "oh really, don't tell me that you're still in a denial after 8 years of his death"

"he didn't die.." she repeated

"oh .. so you want to tell me that the news faked his death or that you lied to us about being the famous basketball player who died 8 years ago in a car accident?"

"no.. I don't mean any of that"

"what do you mean then?"

"I will show you if you come with me for a while"

"I will be glad to see, this must be interesting"

They left the restaurant and went to the metro-station to take a train for a certain place Hanamiya doesn't know about, in the way they were talking

"my father and mother were the best parents in the whole world, they loved me more than anything, we were the happiest family, my dad loved basketball so much that his love affected me, I love it more than anything else, he enjoyed every second of playing it, I enjoyed every second of practicing it, he was teaching me how to play it since I was 3" they got out of the train after they reached the wanted station as she continued "he always told me how much fun it was, he said that it's all about having fun.. he was right, I have no idea what else could be amusing, frankly when I saw you guys playing I was furious, you smashed all this game morals that my father put in me, you –Hanamiya kun- insulted every moment of happiness I had with my father by cheating and saying that you don't care about the game… why? You're an amazing player with amazing potentials.. why would you do such thing? I want you to use your talent in a good way.. I wanted to learn everything about the game … I wanted to learn more and more and more but .. one day after he picked me up from school and in the way home a truck came out of nowhere and crushed into us… my injuries weren't that bad because dad protected me with his body, he took all the damage and that's why he passed away.." she said the last line trying hardly not to cry

"but you said at the restaurant .."

"and I'm still insisting .. he is not dead!" she interrupted

"what the hell do you mean then?!"

"his secret …"

"are you fooling me ? just because I didn't reveal your lie doesn't mean I was fooled like the other players, I know there's no secret, your father was one hell damn player and it was all pure effort.. I watched his games many times and if there was some kind of a scheme I would have noticed, I was having fun torturing you that's why I didn't tell them anything and decided to keep quiet"

"but there's something you haven't notice"

"oh really? What would that be ?"

"the passion.. the happiness that filled his eyes when he was playing.. the reason my father was an amazing player is that he loved this game more than his own life, he always said that his basket is his other daughter that he will protect with his life and the ball is his other wife that he wouldn't let anyone steal, honestly me and my mother would get pretty jealous when he said that" she let out a small laugh

"…." Hanamiya was surprised big time

"we are here" they stopped in front a graveyard to meet a two familiar faces , the two turned around to face Hanamiya

"oh Hanamiya-kun, didn't see you here.. It's quite funny that I'm the one who's saying this" the short blue-haired guy said

"oh it's the jerk" the other red-haired guy added

"Kuroko..Kogame … what are you doing here?" Hanamiya didn't expect to see them

"we are just visiting" he turned to face Hanako "Tachibana-san, it's been awhile, the other's left earlier and we were just about to leave"

"thanks a lot, you have no idea how much we appreciate it" Hanako smiled shaking hands with Kuroko

"what the heck, I don't understand a thing.. what does have to do what denying that your father is dead" He asked annoyingly

"Hanamiya-kun, I doubt that someone like you would understand such thing" Kuroko replied

"let's go Kuroko we are late" Kogame said

"alright" then they left

"what the hell just happened, why were they here?"

"my father didn't die ..his love for basketball is passed through generations, many basketball players visit him every year because they think of him as an idol.. He loves basketball and basketball loves him.."

"….." Hanamiya now is officially out of words .. he didn't know what to say in return . _.bullshit ?_ No ..even a guy like him wouldn't hurt someone like this on purpose .. and he can't deny that something touched him at that moment

Hanako stood in front of the grave "hey dad" she started talking which attracted Hanamiya's attention "it's been another year, I'm doing fine. Still missing you tho.. you know I now can finally say that I have the chance to make my dream come true, to play basketball .. you know, I have met some wonderful people, they are from my school and they are an amazing players , quite evil but I know they are good from inside, this guy standing there is Hanamiya Makoto, he is their captain and he is very smart and talented, he admires you a lot .. everyone admires you a lot.." she started sobbing "you- .. shouldn't have died that day" she tried to restrain herself from crying "I miss you a lot ..I'm sorry …I guess I'm playing the price for causing your death.." she wiped her tears then stood up cheerfully "I need to go now it's already late, tell mom I say hi" she turned around to face Hanamiya "we should go"

"your mother …."

"3 years ago, Cancer"

"oh, one question .. why don't you play basketball yourself?"

"the accident day, my leg was broken and I was told that I can't play again" she said without removing the smile from her face

"I see … "

"but it's ok now, I have put my dream in you guys, you're going to make my dream come true"

"you…" Hanamiya could swear that he didn't see something brighter than her innocence in his life

"we should go now, I have to study today's note about your practice"

"alright, do you need me to walk you?"

"it's still 7 pm, I can walk myself"

"alright then, bye!" he walked away

"see you tomorrow" she waved to him

He then stopped and looked back at her "you know, maybe having you as a manager isn't that bad idea after all, I mean .. you are smart, caring, loyal, hardworker … not to mention beautiful" he then continued his way leaving Hanako who froze in her place blushing and hearing her fast heartbeats in her ears thinking that she might have done the worst mistake of her life .. she might have started liking him …

6 days passed since that day and Hanako because more comfortable with the team which got used to her and comfortable in return except for Hanamiya who remained his rude unbearable attitude

It's now the seventh day since Hanako started managing the team and it was the last basic practice for them, everyone went to take a shower after finishing their practice except for Hanamiya who seemed to be thinking alone in the basketball hall where no one left but Hanako

"Do you always try to show off ? You double your effort everyday that you can barely move now" she grabbed the towel and started wiping his forehead

He growled at her and stepped back "Thanks a lot mom... I can take care of myself..."

She stepped forward and started wiping again smiling "aww how cute, don't be shy we are friends"

He growled again "no we're not and don't call me cute..." He slapped her hand away that the towel fell on the ground

she looked at him in shock "w-well ...uhem.." She tried to fake a smile but she failed "you dinner is already prepared I put it in the clothes room, you will find an extra bento there if you want to eat more or something ...anyway make sure all of you eat well and see you tomorrow..." She turned around not waiting for his reply then grabbed her bag and left as he watched her leave with a disappointed face then headed to the changing room...

When she reached home she went to the bedroom and threw herself on the bed moving her head to the side to look at a foggy picture "dad, am I doing right?" She wondered to herself then closed her eyes to fall asleep but opened them suddenly, "I can't sleep now! I have to finish the new strategy.. I'm really tired tho .. I only slept 5 hours the past week.. but once I finish it today I can rest later however I want" she stayed all the night up and didn't sleep or eat just to finish the strategy

The next day "

"Woooh ...ouch" everyone looked at her as she fell on the floor clumsily ,she stood up and smiled widely as she looked pale with eyes bags "I got it! Our perfect strategy". Everyone was dumbfounded by her clumsiness... But what shocked them more is their captain picking her up, carrying her princess style then sitting her on the bench which made her blush at his surprising kindness "th-ank you.." He gave her no response and waited for her start talking... His interest was piqued... What was her NEW strategy...?

She looked at everyone then started talking "as you see, you're known for your aggressive playing and we can use that to ..." Her vision started having confusions but she tried to remain focus "we can use that to break the other team def-..." Everything started turning around then it went dark, she fainted

He noticed her stuttering and got suspicious... _Was she gonna faint...?_ The second she lost her consciousness he hugged and carried her, earning a set of wide eyes… She was panting, her cheeks were red and her face was pale, she was having a strong fever

He ran over to the infirmary as fast as he could and placed her on a bed then looked for the nurse... Who had a day off that day... "Just great... Exactly what I needed..." He gritted his teeth and searched for a bag of cooling pads and started nursing her

She was muttering in her sleep " ...the.. team ... stra-..tegy ...Ha-na-..miya.." She kept panting heavily

He couldn't make out anything she was saying... Till she said a name... Wait... It was his name... His eyes widened as he looked at her trying to figure out answers..

Her eyes got too tearful and tears started sliding down her cheeks "Hana-miya ...kun.."

His eyes softened as he slowly leaned down "...yes...?"

She started regaining some consciousness but it was too little that she couldn't control or realize what she was saying "please ...don't hate me"

"Hanako…."

"Hanamiya ..Kun.."

He smiled gently at her "...how can I... When I've fallen for you... Since the moment you shouted at me...?" He caressed her cheek

She smiled gently as she kept breathing fast "..thank you..." She closed her eyes which made tears fall harder

He caressed her cheek then cubed it "...don't thank me... I deserve no thanks..." he leaned in closer and gently kissed her not aware that he was being watched by a certain Kazuya from the doorway... Kazuya silently walked away with a wide smile plastered on his face

As for Hanako, she could glance his face getting closer and before she loses her consciousness again she could feel warmth in her lips "what is ...this feeling ..."

She slowly opened her eyes to find herself in the infirmary, she tried to sit up slowly but her body was too heavy "w-what happened?"

Kazuya was sitting beside her changing the cooling pads "you passed out... You had a heavy

"Kazuya-kun ..." She looked at him for seconds then she widened her eyes "the new strategy... I was..." She quickly got of the bed and tried to stand up but her body is still heavy so she fell down

Kazuya caught her right before she landed on the floor then placed back on the bed "woah there! You're not well enough yet for sudden movements like these."

"I failed ...I promised you to get a new strategy...to make you a better team ..I asked for one week but I couldn't ..even tho I tried my best ...Hanamiya kun must be really mad at me" she grabbed the sheets hard and bit her lower lip

He stayed silent for a bit "He said he'd come back as soon as he finishes his part time job... And c'mon nobody wanted you to work yourself to the bone like this...It was obvious for all of us how much effort you were paying, we all know that you haven't eat much nor sleep well the past week"

He scratched the back of his head then glanced at the clock on the wall "...I should be going now... I'm already past curfew... Hanamiya will be here soon... Don't move about ok...?" He slowly got up

" Ok ...take care and thanks a lot Kazuya kun" she smiled at him

He slightly bowed and left quickly and after 5 minutes Hanamiya came rushing through the door holding a plastic bag full of food

Seeing him made her blush _..why am I blushing this hard ?_ She cupped her cheeks and greeted him without looking at him "Hanamiya kun, hey"

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow "... When did you wake up...? And where did that bastard Kazuya go...?"

"He left 15 minutes ago, right after I woke up..." She didn't make any eye contact while

"...where exactly did he leave to...?" He narrowed his eyes annoyingly

She then frowned remembering that she couldn't fulfill her promise to the team "Hanamiya kun ...the strategy details are in my bag back in the hall, you can have it and use it if you want but I ..." she took a deep breath "quit"

He put down the plastic bag in front of her and frowned "... Do you finally decided to quit... May I ask why...?" Anger was slightly visible in his voice

"I couldn't stand for my words, its been 8 days now and I couldn't represent the new technique .." She said looking away "I failed ..I'm sorry"

He sat down on the chair beside the bed sighing "your week doesn't finish until I say it does... And besides... Today doesn't count since you passed " He got out a water bottle and started drinking "oh... And eat something... You need nutrients..."

She didn't notice when her heart beats started getting faster and faster .."Hanamiya ..kun.." She looked at him and smiled slightly .. _I shouldn't get my hopes too high_

He pointed at the food with a poker face "Eat... It's an order..."

She got out some food from the bag and started eating still looking at him , then she dropped the food down "I ...should go home"

He looked at her annoyed "Finish the food then you're free to go."

"I really don't feel like eating... Please" she removed the blanket and stepped on the floor carefully , she tried to walking slowly leaning on the wall

He quickly blocked her way with a sadistic menacing smile "that's so rude of you miss manager"

"No I'm not I ..." She tried to find an excuse but she was nervous and suddenly lost balance to find herself holding into his chest to prevent herself from falling , she raised her head and looked in his eyes blushing more

He looked down at her with an unknown expression "... Are you okay...?"

"I - I I ..." She let him go and tried hardly to stand up and go back to bed "will just ..eat" she started eating again as fast as he could as he stood there not making a move, she was eating and blushing avoiding looking at him as he slowly approached her "you were calling my name in your sleep"

She widened her eyes and dropped the food from her hand "I was..?"

He smirked "you were saying that I'm mean to you and that it pains you to see me hating you"

Hanako blushed more "I …"

"relax, I'm kidding"

"Hanamiya kun" she said angrily

"You only asked me not to hate you.. and you seemed pained about it.. not kidding"

"…" she looked down with wide eyes realizing that she is about to be humiliated, she knew that everything is going to be worse from now on

"tell me manager san" he got closer and held her by the shoulders laying her down on the bed then leaning forward to whisper in her ear "I really want to see your expression when I ask you this" she was paralyzed unable to move as her heart was racing faster and faster. He then raised his lead little to look deeply in her eyes "have you fallen for me?"

The question kept repeating itself in her mind like an echo, she was totally blushing and shaking "H-Ha..n.."

"even if I hate you. Even tho I'm enjoying seeing you troubled, you still love me?" he smirked

"Hanamiya-kun .." she was scared and happy at the same time

"say it "

"yes"

"how much"

"a lot"

"How much!"

"more can I describe"

"HOW MUCH"

"more than my heart can bear" she started crying

"how much Hanako ?" he asked gently

"too much that my heart aches whenever I'm around you, too much that I can't bear the idea of you hating me, too much that I'm ok with just being frie-.." she was interrupted by his lips which touched hers instantly, her eyes widened while his were closed, after few seconds he broke the kiss "but I'm not satisfied with just being friends with you"

"…"

"you're amazing Tachibana Hanako" he licked her tears and held her in embrace 

"Hanamiya kun"

"it's alright now"

"thank you"

"shut up already"

They stood like this for a while until she fell asleep in his arms "I love you Tachibana Hanako"..

Yey finally done xD I hope you liked it .. I really do T.T it took so much effort than you can imagine

Should I make another chapter for this ? I don't know why I'm not fully satisfied with the end

Special thanks for my lovely friend Sayu-chan

Love you girl 3 thanks for the inspiration

Everyone please review xD


End file.
